Hollistionia
The \m/ flag, and the Hollistion nation flag. Re\m/eMber >_< 9/19/2007 () means ooc. =Hollistionia in general= Hollistionia is a growing, developing, and established nation at 153 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Hollistionia work diligently to produce Aluminum and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Hollistionia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Hollistionia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Hollistionia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Hollistionia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Hollistion ventures Hollostion diplomats were able to strike a deal December 3, making Hollistionia a nation under the command of the United Sovereign Brothers, a coalition of nations dedicated to a cause. . Soon after Hollistionia was pulled into the Blue Civil War. Losses were minimal, 10 infrastructure at the most. Government The nation of Hollistionia is one known as a democracy. Our nation government may not reflect the opinions of the entire government, but based on the President's decision. Our nation government goes as follows; President - President Jacob Matthews Vice President - VP Rick Astley Minister of Finance - Minister Afroman Minister of Alliance Affairs - Minister Ykanlao Tuchaimi Minister of Trade - Minister Jack Geimani Minister of Defense - Minister Carl Seeabaum Council of Truth Haddaway Mz.Peaches Matthew Lush BAWW LEWL Hollistion Media Following the disbandment of \m/, 10 days later Hollistionia is created for the better of a split communist country. 9/29/2007 was a day of enjoyment and happiness as the United Cnations recognize Hollistionia as an independent country. Going on for a month unprotected and lucky not to be destroyed, Hollistion Minister Tuchaimi starts talks with the alliance Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN). After a week of talks, Tuchaimi finally announces a partnership for the use and disposal of military forces for use in any endavor the CSN wishes. Hollistionia still a independent nation. 10/30/2007 A little over 3 weeks passes by, all things normal. Peace is interrupted on 11/14/2007 as former and exiled minister Jankins declares war on a rogue nation, turning Hollistionia into a rogue nation its self. As a result, Hollistionia is attacked and totally destroyed. Soon 3 weeks of pure war pass by, calculating many many casualties, resulting Hollistion infrastructure to be totally decimated. By 12/3/2007, Hollistion Nation Strength is 113.200. The wars ended this day also, causing Minister Tuchaimi to provide talks with many alliances. The one alliance that took Hollistionia under its control is the United Sovereign Brothers. Following the decimation of Hollistionia, President Matthews and Minister Afroman open foreign aid slots to the United Sovereign Brothers Minister of Finance to get an approximate amount of 1 million pesos to rebuild and as a welcome/starter package. Three Weeks after this foreign aid deal is stroked, the nation of Hollistionia again opens its foreign aid slots to the MoF of the United Sovereign Brothers and recieves 3 million pesos as an Christmas present. A sad day, 1/20/2008. Consul Teflen Kukunawa dies at the age of 64. Kukunawa was a decorated military veteran and was a side to side consul, but brought the idea of the OrbitStride Pact. His replacement is named Matthew Lush. This concludes the media for the nation of Hollistionia, see you next time. (Updated weekly) Category:Nations